Silver Eyes Shinobi Dragon
by Foxsky Harem Emperor 2015
Summary: I died and was reborn as Dragon human hybrid cool. Oc x harem Jaune x Harem
1. Chapter 1

**{Hi and welcome to Silver Eyes Shinobi Dragon}**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

* * *

A over weight 25 year older man wearing a gray hoody and black track pants was out walking when.

**[Booooooooooooom!]**

"The last that I remember was fire and death I was having a peace full walk trying to loss a little weight don't judge, when a nuke hit me and I'm not joking our president is a troll who pissed off several countries on twitter and they launch their nuclear missiles killing millions of people turns out he was on vacation in Hawaii playing golf. now I here talking to you two idiots Names Thomas by the way don't remember the last part do to the Nuke landing on my head," Thomas said who was now a floating ball of azure blue flames. He was talking to two being in white and black Cloths.

_**"I like this kid,"**_ The one in the Black cloth said.

_"He can be useful,"_ The one in the white cloth

"Better then Ozma," Thomas said. "I wonder if I can shoot a laser,"

_**"Like I said like this kid."**_Darkness said.

_"Okay kid with we can give you a second chance will you take it." _Light said.

"Sure but can I chose my looks and power," Thomas said as a screen window opening in front him.

**_[Race: Half Human of the Silver Eyes warriors half _****Azura Flame Booster Black** **_Dragon Faunus and can turn to human and Faunus]_**

**_[Sex: Male]_**

**_[Voice: Johnny Yong Bosch]_**

**_[Skin: light brown]_**

**_[Eyes Color: cat like Silver Eyes.]_**

**_[Hair Color: White with black highlights.]_**

**_[Faunus traits: Horns that come out of his forehead. Arms look like Claw Gauntlet same fore his Legs as well two thruster spines coming out were his shoulder blade are at. a Trident arrowhead tail sharp rows of fanged teeth (less noticeable in human mode.) Draconic scales on his lower face to his neck and shoulders to his back showing the two thruster spines and down his spine to his tail and can make energy wings]_**

**_[Name: Thomas Arc the adopted second son of the Arc Family]_**

**_[semblance: Energy Manipulation.]_**

**_[would you like to be reborn or appear: Reborn]_**

As soon as Thomas was done the Brother look at this to see any thing they can add to this. _"Is their anything you want," _Light said.

"Can you make the Arc family own a Company that Rivals the Schnee Dust Company but not just in dust but in Farming and in Tech and knowledge on there Techniques on they oh and the blue prints fore making something like Arms device from Rouge Hero but use a hard light dust crystal I now that as a Dragon I'll be able to have some magical ability on how to do some of them and Some knowledge on Icha-Icha and Naruto the series as well as Harry Potter and fifty shades of gray Book series from my world I can make money on another world definitely a good Idea to knowing that its also has full of pervs too." Thomas said.

_**"Okay enjoy childhood again and good luck,"**_ Darkness said after that the Soul left the first victim of WW3 left.

* * *

**[Six teen year later]**

* * *

In the City of Vale five teenagers where walking down the street the group is made of four girls and one boy. The Girls names are Ruby Rose Weiss Schnee Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long Team RWBY where at the pier along with them was Jaune Arc.

Ruby who is a 15 year old girl with dark red hair and silver eyes she is wearing a mainly black dress and with a little red here and there black stocking and black boots and red cloak.

Her Partner Weiss she has pail skin pail blue eyes and has white hair pulled back into an off-center bun tail on the right side and pinned with an icicle-shaped tiara on her left side of her face is a A crooked scar runs vertically down her left eye and face. She wearing a thigh-length strapless dress with a faint color gradation from white to pale blue at the hem. A small piece of black lace sits in the front of her neckline and the hem of the dress is scalloped and stitched to resemble snowflakes, with layers of white tulle under the skirt. Over this she wears a bell-sleeved bolero with the same color gradation as her dress from shoulder to wrist, lined in red and with a ruffled collar. On the back of the bolero is the Schnee Crest. She also wears a small apple pendant on a silver chain and thin, rectangular silver earrings. Her boots are white, wedged heeled and higher at the back than the front. They have a small silver decoration across the top of the foot and are lined in red. A thin white sash is tied around her waist with a pouch attached to the back.

Then their was the team Kunoichi Blake she has fair-skinned young woman with amber eyes and long, wavy black hair. She is wearing a black buttoned vest with coattails and a single silver button on the front. Underneath this is a white, sleeveless, high necked, crop undershirt and white shorts with a zipper on the front of each leg, emblazoned with the YKK logo of the real-life Japanese zipper manufacturer. She also wears black low-heeled boots and full stockings with a color gradation of black to purple at her ankles. Her emblem is visible on the outside of both thighs just below her shorts in white. On her left arm is a detached sleeve with a silver cuff around her bicep, and black ribbons are wrapped around both forearms. A small, loose scarf is wrapped around her neck and a gray magnetic backpack is strapped to her back, hidden by her hair. A ribbon is tied with a large bow on the top of her head, which acts as a cover for her Faunus heritage and disguises her cat ears. She wears purple eyeshadow in cats eye style. The only ones that knowns this is Jaune's Team and some of Beacon staff.

The last member of team RWBY is Ruby older blood Sister Yang she is a fair-skinned young woman with lilac eyes and bright golden hair worn loose that fades to pale gold at the tips with a cowlick sticking out at the top wearing a tan jacket that bares her midriff, with golden brown piping and short, puffy sleeves with black cuffs that feature two gold buttons. Underneath this, she wears a low cut yellow crop top with her emblem on the left breast in black. She also wears a brown belt covered by a pleated brown piece of material reaching from hip to hip around the back of her waist, with her emblem emblazoned on the right-most pleat in gold. Underneath this is a long, white, asymmetrical piece of material reaching to her knee on the right side, as well as a pair of black mini-shorts. She wears a pair of brown, knee-high boots and orange over-the-knee socks, with the right sock pushed down just below the knee. A gray bandanna is tied around her left knee. An orange infinity scarf and black fingerless gloves complete her outfit.

Then their is Jaune Arc in another life he would have probably fake his way in to beacon but do to an alteration in his past his parent train him and his eight siblings how to defend themselves. He is a tall young man with fair skin and dark-blue eyes. His hair is short and blond, messily layered on his head with the right side of his hair nearing his right eye and the left side swept back. He is quite toned, having strong muscles in his arms, shoulders and upper chest. Wearing a black hooded under a white Armor chest plate covering a bit more of his upper abdomen trimmed with gold lining and similarly-colored bracers. Additionally, he wears black gloves with gold-colored metal armor plates over his fingers, and he appears to wear a red sash around his waist, The his younger brother said it well bring him good luck. Blue jeans and black boots. on his left side is a longsword with a blue handle and a golden cross-guard in a white and gold sheath.

"So why are you here Jaune," Ruby said.

"My brother is coming here and I wanted to see him," Jaune said.

"You have a Brother what his name," Yang said.

"His name is Thomas Arc." Thomas

"Dose your brother a go to a Hunter Academy," Blake said.

"No he fighter for hire and he wouldn't be like that much." Jaune said. "Because he said and I quote "Why would I need to good a peice of paper that said I know how to kill a Grimm." End Quote

"So he fight fore money, how barbaric," Weiss scoffed.

"Then you should go back to Atlas cause that what Hunters do and if you have a problem that than go back to the SDC," Jaune said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"What with the anger," Yang asked.

"My brother is a Faunus he was adopted after his parents where killed," Jaune said.

"What!" Team RWBY said in shock.

"His mother was a rare type of Faunus a mythical Type known as an Azure Flame Booster Black Dragon his dad was human their home was over a dust mind some strange men came barging in their home and attack his family His dad told him to ran as fast and far as he can he was only 4 at the time years later we met I was six at the time I remember like it was yesterday I went out for a walk out side I heard a noise coming from our shed were we keep our produce he was eating a tomato. He was covered in dirt ash and scratches a juices from the tomato I mistake him for a baby Grimm or baby xenomorph I screamed He Scream then my parent came into the Shed found me chasing him and hit him with a straw broom. They laughing when he took it from me and start hit me with it." Jaune said Team RWBY were picturing those to first meeting Yang and Ruby were trying to hold in their laughter Weiss look at his like he was an idiot Blake look at him like something was wrong with the Arc boy.

"Are you an Idiot," Weiss said.

"He had Sharp rows of teeth and at the time I was to small so I couldn't reach the Shed's light switches." Jaune said "So don't judge me."

He then look at team RWBY "What about you guys," Jaune said.

"Members of Shade Academy are coming here from all the way from Vacuo and as a member of Beacon Academy..." "She what to spy on them," Blake said cutting off Weiss. As the Group of five were going to the dock. When Ruby saw an destroyed Dust Store that was block by police tape Ruby and her friend walk towards the store.

"What happened here," Ruby asked the police officers.

"Robbery six time this week This place is turning to a jungle," officer #1 said walking away.

"This terrible," Yang said.

"They left all the money again," Officer #2 said getting Ruby attention.

"This doesn't make a lick of cents. who need that much Dust," Officer #1 said.

"I don't no an Army," Officer #2 said.

"You think White Fang," Officer #1 said.

"Yeah I Think we don't get payed enough," Officer #2.

Hmm! The White Fang. What an awful bunch of degenerates!" Weiss complained, crossing her arms and pointing her nose in the air.

"What's your problem?" Blake asked with a tickmark on her head and giving Weiss a stink eyes.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." Weiss replied coolly with bitterness and malice.

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They're just a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake shot back seriously.

"Misguided they want to whip out all of humanity," Weiss said.

"Okay Weiss my brother and our hold family supported the White Fang back when it was peaceful but people like your dad and like you rip them off," Jaune said to Weiss giving her a hate felled look.

"What do you mean," Weiss asked "Those Faunus only know to lie, Steal, and Cheat,"

**[*Slap!*]**

Weiss was now on the ground with a red mark on her pail skin face. "Until you act like a proper human being don't talk to me I'll see you three at school." Jaune said walking away getting team RWBY to look at Jaune a little different.

"You kind of deserve that Weiss." Yang said as Weiss got up.

"What do you mean," She ask.

"You not just called the White Fang Liar and cheaters and a thieves but all Faunus also his brother that is all so a Faunus." Blake said.

"But I," Weiss was about to try explain her self.

"Hey Stop that Faunus!" a sailor man shouted.

The girl than ran to see were at the dock to see three huge Sailors casing a teenage boy that look around their age with two black Horns that come out of his forehead. his hands and forearms look like they were covered in black Claw Gauntlet three black talons on his feet as well two thruster spines coming out were his shoulder blade are at. a Trident arrow head tail sharp rows of fanged teeth. Draconic scales on his lower face to his neck and shoulders to his back showing the two thruster spines and down his spine to his tail. He has light brown skin and messy and spiky white hair with black highlights and Sliver eyes like Ruby. He is wearing Tan Baggy Hakama pants and a blue hooded Happi with red flame design on the lower part of the Happi with a black sash belt that is holding up Happi up and aloud it to be use as an waist cape showing his six patch abs on both of his Wrist are two white armor metal wristband, He carried a sailor sack his left hand was holding it over his left shoulder as he was running from a group of three sailor men.

"Come on if it take Three tuff guys like you are having a hard time gang up on a scrawny guy like me and your all ready this winded out I feel sorry for that special person in your life," The Dragon Faunus said. "Thanks fore the Ride guys." He said as he Jump off the cargo Ship and l landed on a light poll.

"Get Back here you no good stowaway," one of the Sailor said.

The Faunus boy was hanging by his tail and was about to eat a banana. "Hey a no good stowaway would have gotten caught I'm a great Stowaway." He than caught a rock with his own other hand and crush it.

"Get down now," Officer #1 said.

"Okay but if you can get Prefacer Ozpin and if you say the magic Words," The Dragon Faunus said.

"Now!" Officer #1 yelled.

The teenage the throw the banana peel than disappeared than spin kick the two into the drink. "Sorry the correct word is Dragon Born thanks fore playing. now remember this day almost caught the great Fighter Hire Thomas Arc," Thomas said the Disappeared.

"Ruby What Just happen," Yang said. "Where did he go."

"I don't know," Ruby said.

"He could be right behind you," Thomas said the all girl team looked back and saw He now looking more Human with the Happi on the of back was The Arc family crest on his back.

"How do who are you why do you look like a human," Weiss sputtered out.

"Perks of being awesome half blood so Weiss Schnee how that Asshole of a father of your did he get my letters." Thomas said.

"You the guy that's been sending them by carrier pigeons no less." Weiss said.

"No Adam Taurus is the one that been sending them do I even look like a Bull Faunus I'm mean it's not like I Hack into his scroll and made is account fore him to get asshole of a Father by the away did you known the your dad is cheating on your mother I also work fore your mother so yeah," Thomas said. any way let making a bet if you can tag me I'll turn myself in." Thomas said Safe base is Ticson's book trade get ready set go," He Said and took off than Ran.

'So he the guy that getting Adam in trouble nice,' Blake thought with a smirk

"Wait what," Weiss said.

"Or I can give you some helpful info," Thomas said running in place. "Even on who stealing the dust and the answer may shock both Blacky and Snowy but if Vale finest get me you lose." He said as the girls look at the two detectives started to run up the stairs looking back Thomas was back in his Faunus from.

"Get back you little Shit!" Officer #2 said.

"When I get my hands on you I'll put you behind bar fore assaulting an officer!" Officer #1 yelled.

"You lose I'll tell them," Thomas said he then started to run. 'Okay Sunny I did my part now its your turn get to Oz or find my Bro.' He thought as he ran past a short, rather curly orange hair with a small ahoge on top that came down to her chin, and she wore a pink bow on the back of her head. She also had bright green eyes, light skin and freckles. She wore a whitish-gray old-fashioned blouse with short gray feminine overalls, as well as a black and green collar with a matching pair of stockings. A layer of skin concealed her metallic structure and spherical joints, and her irises bore similarity to the shutter of a camera. The green lines on the side of her stockings also appear to glow at times.

As the girl moved to the side of the left she was unaware that team RWBY was right behind her and Weiss crashed into her. Thomas then Jump up to the building roof and started to roof hoping. "This has to be the greatest day got to meet Sun and Team RWBY I wonder were Jaune is though," He said to himself.

Thomas lost the two detectives and team RWBY and was now a Tucson's Book Trade. '"good It's open." Thomas said landed down in his human from heading in side the store.

"Welcome... Thomas," said Tucson surprise to see Thomas Arc who was locking up the doors and put a sign saying out for Lunch and put down the Store shades.

"Tucson get ready Adam and his new master they are making their move soon they had several white fang grunts watching you right now they are a sleep get to The Belladonna's place Adam is planning to Kill Sienna khan after they're done here get me the file on Adam so I can give them to Oz," Thomas said.

Tucson nodded is head heading back Thomas then grabbed a Book with a Blonde hair blue eyes boy with whisker birthmarks Named tale of the utterly gutsy Shinobi base off Naruto but a mix it with Remnant human and Faunus. As soon as Tucson came back Thomas turn the sign back open and opened the window shades up. Handing over the to Tucson he scanned it book he than place USB Memory file chip. "Stay safe Out there Tucson tell Ghira I'll try to keep Blake safe." Thomas said

"You better Dragon Boy otherwise me and Ghira will have a few words with you." Tucson said.

* * *

**[With Jaune]**

* * *

Jaune was doing what he all way do when he's upset devour chicken he found a grocery store that his family owns and bought some Chicken tenders when he saw some heading toward him. It was a female Monkey tail Faunus she has long blond hair that reach her shoulder blue eyes and tan skin. She is wearing two red wrist bracers over black fingerless gloves and an open loose-collared white jacket with no shirt underneath that show a blue bikini top that covers her C cup breast. It also shows her well muscular physique. She also wears a pare of blue cargo pants tied up with a white belt a white bandages on his legs and has a chain hanging from the belt loop on the right side of his pants she is also sports black and yellow sneakers and a black cored neckless with a round pendant bearing her monkey emblem. As a result of her Faunus lineage, she has a long blond prehensile monkey tail the same color as her hair.

"Are you Jaune Arc," She asked Jaune with in his mouth full of chicken. Swallowing his food Jaune answered her.

"Yes I'm Jaune Arc," He said.

"Your Brother Told me to give this to you and left me a message "Give this to Oz or I'll post That over the internet." I don't know what that is but the way he said it must be really bad," She said. handing over a package folder of files.

"Thank and your name," Jaune said.

"Sunny Wukong nice to meet you well by," Sunny said leaving back were she came from him.

'Great Thomas another jockstrap incident hope full I don't have to bury some bodies like last time,' Jaune thought.

* * *

**[Later with Thomas]**

* * *

When Thomas made it to Beacon he found Blake at the fountain statue. "You know that hold mess back with the Schnee can be avoided if her mother divorce her dad early in life," Thomas said. Making Blake look at him. "So your Ghira and Kali Belladonna Daughter." Thomas said Blake then get on guard.

"Whoa now I sell info and help get dirty on the dick Sneeze and little dick Jr. other than that known like did you know that Wittily is not blood related to Willow and he think she was to drunk to remember that all an act thank to me the info I gave Willow on the board members and he ass of a husband as well as Shittly are head to atlas prison thanks to general Ironwood." Thomas said.

"Who are you," Blake said.

"He my Brother, Thomas Arc," Jaune said.

"Prefect timing Jaune catch," Thomas said throwing The USB file to him.

"Let me guest stuff fore Ozpin," Jaune said.

"You know me very well," Thomas said.

"So Weiss still being bitch," Jaune said to Weiss.

"again jess it's like ever month with that girl at this point I would make a period Joke but that below me," Thomas said. "I'll take Blake back to Vale I'm house watch a friend place when back to Menagerie." Thomas said he then scoop up Blake.

"Hey put me down," Blake said with a blush on her face. "Jaune help me,"

"Sorry Blake I can never talk him down from something stupid," Jaune said.

"See ya Jaune and ask Pyrrha out already," Thomas said flash stepping away unaware that a Spartan princess was watching the adorkable Knight.

When Jaune look back he saw his Partner Pyrrha Nikos in a bronze running suit she has red crimson hair and green emerald eyes. and red cheek on her pail face.

"Hey Pyr eh-he-ha," Jaune said who was also blushing.

* * *

**Okay guy hope you like this story I was going to give me all energy ability but I think of give this version of me Energy Manipulation semblance like Jaune Aura Amplification.**

**Thick of giving Jaune a harem as well as myself just a small Harem Jaune will have Pyrrha Nikos Velvet Scarlatina Weiss Schnee yes Weiss is in his Harem Coco Adel, Penny Polendina and Neopolitan** **in my version of my harem is Ruby Rose Yang Xiao Long Blake Belladonna, Melanie Malachite and Militia malachite so far comment on any girl you want to see in this fanfic note she can be for any anime or show or cartoon.**

**And I Re read this and fit this now after this I'm going fore a walk hopefully I won't get hit by a nuke.**


	2. Chapter 2

**{Hi and welcome to Silver Eyes Shinobi Dragon}**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**Thick of giving Yang Xiao Long, Melanie Malachite and Militia malachite in ****Jaune's Harem I'll Just add some Girls from other anime fantasy base.**

**I am giving my oc's wristband will be a storage unit and will energy base moves from the Dragon ball series, Naruto, Yu Yu Hakusho, and Bleach as well as Magic spell from fantasy anime.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 the Cat and the Thief and the Silver Eyes**

* * *

It's been nearly two days since Thomas took Blake away from Beacon. Now at one of it's dormitories inside of Team RWBY's Room Both Jaune and Pyrrha were there telling them that Thomas took her to calm down. "I can help you find her I know my brother very well and Know someone who can help widen the net but I would like an apology from Weiss to my brother, and to Blake and as well as to record the said Apology and it has to be heartfelt nothing half ass As soon as we find Blake and after the whole thing with my brother is over that when I hit Record got it Bitch-cream." Jaune said making three of the female a little warm under the collar.

'Dam Vomit boy is hot when he demanding I know what I'm doing to Knight,' Yang thought thinking of way to get him in her bed.

'It's happening again this feeling I thought it was something else am I falling for the lowest student in our year,' Weiss thought. **"Yes a real man that can make us submit and bow down to his will,"** The Submissive part of Weiss's Brain said.

'If we were the only ones here I would ask him to take my maiden flower right now,' Pyrrha thought.

* * *

**Vale Junior's Tea Shop Café **

* * *

Thomas and Blake were sitting at an outside table sipping some green tea at a Tea Shop Café own by Hei Xiong also known as Junior a old friend of Thomas birth family. with them is Sunny who was using her tail to hold the tea cup. "Thomas..." "Finally she speak nearly two day and you giving me nothing but small talk and weird look," Thomas said interrupting Blake

"Thomas and Sunny have you two ever heard of the White Fang," Blake said.

"Who hasn't accouple of holy then thou Faunus that think their beater the anyone Thomas had met someone that fit that Bill bunch of Shit heads if you ask me," Sunny said.

"She was once a member Sunny," Thomas said making her do a spit take.

"So you know of them," Blake asked the 16 year old dragon boy. "After the War the White Fang was supposed to be a symbol of peace and unity between of the human and the Faunus of course despite being promise equality subjected to discrimination and hate. Humanity still thought of us as lesser being. So the White Fang rose up as the vice of our people. And I was there. I was in front of every rally. I took part in every boycott. And I actually thought we were making a difference... but I was just being a Youthful Optimist... Then, five years age, our leader stepped down, and a new one leader took over his place. With a new way of thinking. Suddenly our peaceful protest stop and being replace with organized attacks. We were sending fire to shop that refused to sell to us. Hijack cargo trains from company that uses Faunus Slave labor. And the sad thing was it was working we were traded like equals, but not out of respect... but out of fear. So I left, I decided I didn't want to use my skill to aid in blood shad. And instead I would use them to be a huntress." Black said. She then look at Thomas with tears in his eyes.

"You truly came along way from there Blake," He said then blow his nose with the napkin.

"You don't mind I am, A criminal hiding in plan view. All with the help with a little black bow." The cat Faunus said wiggling her bow.

"I'm Link with several people that I traded info with me some of them is Sienna, She once gave me information on some White Fang that knew the whereabouts of Willow Schnee and they ware going to kill her hoping it will hurt Jacques Schnee turns out the leak came from Jacques himself the old rich widow play with a twist. She plays the drunken mother to fool her son and Husband as well as Weiss but not her third Daughter Lilly who took the place of second place in line of the her families dust company she tuff by fair sharp as a blade and she ask like a viper to her enemy but to her family and friend not counting her father and brother she like lamb mix with a bunny and Kitten but her facial expression is all ways on neutral. she and her mother few of my spies and I have Spies all over remnant heck even Roman's Right hand woman works for me she has a huge crush on Jaune and She not the only one right Melanie Militia," Thomas said Sipping his tea getting the two White and Red waitresses to blush red.

"We don't know what your talking about it not he was the only guy that wasn't after Militia and I for our bodies," The long black hair with the blue eyeliner wearing the white waitress uniform while the short black hair girl wearing the Red waitress uniform nod her head up and down. The two had one color that was the same and that was they're emerald green eye color as well as the red on their face.

"So I remember Adam mention of a young man with strange weapons." Blake said.

"The wristband on my wrist are my secondary weapon they can be use as a limiter as storage items." Thomas said as a his wristband glowed as an Azure and Black Tactical Gun Katana with a Azure blue it has a hi-tech hilt with rubber and a finger printed scanner lock grip and a dial near the guard as well as a trigger It's Hilt a Chibi Hannya Shinigami on the side of sheath' unsheathing the Katana Blake and Sunny saw it was a pure black blade but they were shocked to see the Katana has double edge tip blade that bends downward like a fang. (1) He then shifted to and semi-automatic pistol with a foldable bayonet Fang blade,

"My wristbands can be use to store many of my weapons, gear and their ammo I named them Azure Revolution made it myself by user few of my baby teeth's, scales and some rare meatal that hard to fine had to go to the Nexus mall with this I can make anything and store anything that I can imagine and got my has on this is my baby that I made with the leftovers his name Azure Rose," Thomas said. he then took out it's gun holster and place it on his lower back and place his weapon on the table side on the right sider of his sash tucking it at his left side as well as taking out accouple of dark blue pouches he than to Azure Rose and started to clean it.

_'...What's up with People I meet with Silver eyes having a weird attachment to their weapons first Ruby now this guy I saw the glint in his eyes it was the same as Ruby every time she would clean her "Baby" crescent Rose,"_ Blake thought.

"So what the meaning of your weapon's name." Blake asked. which made Thomas stop and looked down fore a minute and look at her. "Thomas isn't my real name after today I'm going back on using my birth Name Azure Calavera the second Son of Azure Calavera the first and Rose Calavera until the papers have finally go throw the process I'm Still Thomas Arc after this day I'll be known as Azure Arc Calavera II." Thomas said.

"So why are you really here and why did you came here now. other than your brother is here I doubt some one like you with your information job has time for family visits," Blake said asking him why he is really here the dust break in talk of White Fang working together with Roman Torchwick then the Azura Dragon is here and is the Arc younger brother.

"Freelancers have a bosses ya'know my boss name is Date Masamune the one eye blue lighting dragon an old friend of Arc Pops." Thomas said. "His wife had a vision She said "Beacon will falling in darkness by a black winged beast and a falling of a maiden of bronze a reincarnated Azura soul of Silver eyes must break the change of fate of destruction and guide a Silver maiden to hope" The typical end of the world fire and brimstone Then the flash started so the one eye old lizard told send me to give a package to Ozpin that were I met Sunny who help me get on a boat that stop at one of village near the borders of Haven and Vale." Thomas said as he tuck Aoi Bara no Ryu into his sash as well as leaving the right amount of lean fore the bill plus tip. [A/N: Remember people leave a tip and you don't get spit] "We better get going before Jaune gets here," He said. "Now come on we have to go,"

"Were are we going," Blake said.

"The docks, word is that the Blood Fang A.K.A the White Fang are Working with a fair skin Green eyes and Red head man wearing a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes. accessories included a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red band. In other words Roman Torchwick are working together for someone I had Tucson go into hiding and I left a transformed Clone when we left his place now the clone dead and no doubt the place is an inferno by now do to the a grenade thrown by another Clone that looks like a member of an anti Faunus group now as the brotherhood." Thomas said.

"What how," Blake asked.

"My Semblance Energy Manipulation plus went to an alternate dimension and learn something and brought back a few friends," Thomas said nonchalantly. "After this hole thing is over talk to the Ice Princess afterwards and tell her your side of the looking glass.

* * *

**With Jaune**

* * *

The group of five were walking down the streets of vale. "Blake/Blake!" Both Yang and Ruby called out.

"They both know I'm taking them to one of my friends that maybe know where Blake is right." Jaune said to Pyrrha.

"Guys your not helping," Yang said.

"You know who can help us the police," Weiss said.

"Two words Weiss corrupt cops," Jaune said. "Everyone can be bought, black mailed, and be control your dad prime material on that Thomas has a hold file on him every back alley deal, bribe and threat,"

"What are you talking about!" Weiss said.

"Thomas is a information hound he smell something that odd he's on it. Now that he is here something big is coming," Jaune said. "Then I heard one of the officer yesterday the guy said they saw Roman with The White Fang on the security cameras that still use tapes not those high tech equipment can be easily hacked from the SDC." Jaune said.

"Yeah and I think we should hear her side of the story first before we jump to any conclusion." Yang said.

"I think when we hear it, You'll all realize I was right.

"And I think Weiss is hair looks wonderful and the one in white armor is really cute." Penny said scaring the other.

"Agh! Penny where did you come from!?," Ruby said.

"Hey guys what are you up to?" Penny asked.

"We're looking for Blake," Yang said.

"Oooh? You mean the Faunus girl." Penny said.

"Wait how did you known." Ruby asked.

"Everyone knew her Cat Eyes," Jaune said.

"The Cat Ears," Penny added.

"Or the fact her last name is the same as Ghira Belladonna the ex leader of the White Fang but now thank to a Dust Tuber name Azu4Ryul0rd some of people are calling them the Blood Fang," Pyrrha said holding up her scroll showing cartoon figure going on that Ghira should sue the Blood Fang fore using the White Fang Name with their symbol. the three girl took this time to think for a sec at what they said. as a Tumbleweed pasted by.

"She does like tuna a lot," Ruby said.

"So were is she," Penny said.

"We don't know, she's been missing since Friday," Ruby said.

"That's terrible!" Penny said as walked up to Ruby grabbing her shoulder. Giving the four beacon students a chance to go to Jaune's Friend. "Well don't you worry Ruby my friend I won't rest until we find your Teammate," Penny said.

"Uh that's really nice of you Penny, Um but We're-We're," Ruby then look around to see her friend was not their. "Really guy come on." she said angry that her Sister ditch her again and this time with her friends. hearing her scroll ring seeing it was a texts from Jaune.

"Ruby Penny right you take Penny a keep looking for Blake we'll go were my friend is from J...," Ruby read the Texts.

* * *

**Cut to the Café**

* * *

"What is She doing here!/You know these two!" Both Yang and the Twin yelled.

"I see you two met," Jaune said the Hei Xiong.

"She wrecked the club and beat me with an inch of my life," Hei said, making Jaune sweat drop. "Yeah she does that," he said.

"You looking fore Thomas he said he was heading to the docks," Hei said. "He also left Two notes with his tip from Lilly,"

"Mom?" Jaune asked looking shocked.

"Yeah one for you and the others is for the twins," Hei said handing Jaune the note.

* * *

**Note**

* * *

_Dear Jaune._

_K_n_owing Thomas he gotten you in a mess please watch over him while he there also Your father and I as well as the Storm Fang freelancers group, also I will be having a Meeting with you the Malachite sisters as well as your partners about your future._

_From your Loving Mother Lilith Arc._

* * *

**End Note**

* * *

Reading the note out aloud Jaune felt serval eyes looking at him. The Malachite sisters looked at the girl that came with Jaune looking at Yang seeing her eying at their Jaune the same look as Pyrrha is giving him as well as the Schnee. "We have to transfer to beacon some how." The White theme twin Melanie said.

"Right maybe Thomas can help us get in when the next semester starts." Agreed her red theme twin Militia.

"This is just great how can this get any beater," Jaune said sarcastically.

* * *

**The Docks**

* * *

Sunny and Blake were hiding on the roof top waiting. when Thomas came back with some food and some new Cloths. "Did I miss anything," Thomas said. Wearing a Azure Sleeveless backless hooded Gi with Azure flames padres on his left inside of his chest is an Anime Chibi drawing of the Grimm Reaper with it's skull have horns a two sliver tint Azure flames which were it's eyes the Arc family double cresset moon crest being part of the reaper's Scythe the Gi was specially made for him just like his Hakama was made for his lower Faunus half. The back was open so it would allow his thruster spines to not rip through his tops as well as allow him to use a certain move that a cat and bee taught him, a dark blue obi sash.

A pair of two pouches on the back. A dark blue Hakama combat pants that has cloth wrapping around his ankle to the lower part of his shins on his sash was Shuriken Holsters place behind him as accouple of dark blue pouches one filled with Ammo the other filled with throwing knives and explosives throwing Knives. and he also sported a pair of combat boost Sandals. This is Thomas's Combat outfit or to be honest Azure Arc Calavera II Thomas's true name in this life known as the Shinigami no Ryu around his neck is a black face mask under his Gi are more several type of weapons knives, and Explosives. In short He looks like he was going to war Plus he was now in his Faunus from as he now has his draconic Characteristics being his claw feet Draconic gauntlets the two huge draconic spines popping out his shoulder blade the spike gong down his spine and ending at his draconic tried pointed tail and his horns as well as him putting away six beams of Azure light that act like his wings.

"Not really they just started to unload the shipment nothing yet what took you," Blake said looking at Thomas. "And what with the change of clothes," _'... Jaune was right his Faunus features dose look like a Sci-fi horror movie monster."_ Blake thought.

"I need to change I been wearing the Happi since I got of the ship and didn't have time to change plus these are my work clothes and I got us some food," Thomas said holding a bag full of Banana, Yakitori, Meat buns, and other Fried foods he than took in his hands. "I also got you guy some disguises for Sunny a mistral Kung Fu Gi and a Monkey king mask. And fore you Blake a Nekohime Kunoichi Cosplays meant for Battle and a upper black Neko mask and a white lower face mask also here," Thomas said taking out a white Ninjato gun and handed over to her.

She then headed somewhere to change her clothes as soon as she came see was pissed off why the clothes belong to Anime base live action show that Ruby what.

"Okay a couple of new questions how much lean do you have," Blake asked. "And why did you make us wear this and why is my look It should be use for a cosplay party," Blake said.

"Two reason from the last 1) Roman doesn't know you and their a charm that will hide you sent 2) I really wanted to see you in a sexy Kunoichi Neko outfit look good." Thomas said and making Blake want to claw his eyes.

"Oh I didn't pay for all of this Mr. Schnee and Shitlly did." Thomas said in which Blake look at him and was about to ask how that happen. "I remembered Jacques Schnee and his son's ID Pin number on their bank cards thank to Willow and her third daughter Lilly when they told my they're also getting the bill of other stuff that will be send to their house as well as huge big donations to several Faunus family that he Fucked over so nothing much also Jacques buy a custom huge Pink Dildo that has the words For my little princess Whitley written in purple diamond studs plus a ten million Pizzas with every topping on them." Thomas said.

"Do you all way break the law," Blake said trying not to show how much of a good mode she was to heard that. 'Note to self ask fore

"I'm no kettle but we're both black," Thomas said showing his dragon Scaly right arm. "Plus I'm smart about it with my Transformation technique I can look like anyone I see. It's like my ability to shift from human and Faunus," This made Blake look at him remembering that he was adopted.

"What was it like before..." "The attack," Thomas said interrupting Blake. "I Remember training with my folks in the basic with my dragon powers I was amazing then those men came a couple of Humans and Faunus men on of the was a Scorpion Faunus. Mom took me and grabbed a scroll and a book that had everything I needed to know in the future. She stop at a cart put me in and took a watermelon that was my size left as soon as the cart started to move far away the last thing I heard that man sick laughter but the Joke was on him I all way remember a face and a voice I went from town to town Learning from the scroll and getting new ability on my Dragon half from the scroll and power of my Silver eyes. I even Learn how to jump to different demotions fully master that after meeting Sir Bunny of Arc and his family and met really weird and strange people after that. " Thomas said remembering all the odd balls that he considered his new weirder than life family 'Poor Baby Adrian has to call his dad is uncle Jaune if he find out I need to help find a therapist maybe Ino can help,' He said under his breath.

"What?" Blake said.

"What?" Thomas said.

"Never mind," Blake said.

'I wonder is this how Sage and Scarlet feel when me and Neptune have a moment.' Sunny thought to herself. "So If they come here what do we do," said the female monkey Faunus.

"Nothing big but first put your scrolls on vibrate We just here take some pictures and send them to a friend of mind then we leave here. This is stealth mission I left a spider drone on one of the shipment crate if any thing dose happen and Roman escapes it will follow him." Thomas said. as he pull out some more fool and started to eat.

"Hey Thomas," Blake said looking at her tuna sandwich.

"Yes Blake," Thomas said.

"Ever think of joining Beacon and becoming a Huntsmen,"

A couple of few hour later the sun finally went down and a bullhead with the Blood Fang mark flu over them and was starting to leading when it was finally on the ground it's hanger doors opened up and group of men or in black and white uniform with black hoods and white Grimm masks came down the ramp.

Thomas then took out his scroll and took pictures of them as well as Roman as he came out of the Bullhead and looking at the many of WF grants. Telling them what to do. "Okay guys we can and Blake is gone," Thomas said looking at the a white outline of where Blake was. Which made Thomas's right eye twitch. "I'm a gonna spank the Pussy!" he said under his breath.

"In what way," The Monkey Faunus said teasingly to the Ninja Dragon Faunus.

"In that way," He said in a teasing tone and leaving it up to the team leader of SSSN perverted imagination. "Let's go help her out before she get's herself in to a bine.," Thomas said pull up his mask and took out a Azure hood up.

* * *

**With Blake**

* * *

Blake had sneak around several of the White Fang grunts seeing taking her new Ninjato out she took Roman hostage placing the blade at Roman's Jugular. "What the oh for..." He was interrupted before he can swear.

"No body move!" Blake yelled as she hold the thief hostage but her old group to out her weapons them being guns and swords.

"Wow take it easy there little lady," Roman said as more of the white fang surrounded they. Look around seeing where this might go. be fore Blake can remove her bow showing her cat ears. They all heard a robotic shouted out "Members of the White Fang how can you work with this scum!" Looking up Roman and the White Fang Saw Thomas sitting on one of the stacked container.

He then Jump off the container he was stand on and looked around and see the look on the everyone aimed their guns at him. "I mean showing what Faunus and human can do together a good Idea an all but out of and the people you choose Roman Torchwick It's the Willow Schnee assassination attempt all over again just stop lying guys your all evil murdering Ass holes that what to start another war." Thomas said. Making some of the grunt look ashamed of themselves.

"You might say that. but me and the White Fang are going on a little Joint business venture together." Roman said.

"Tell us what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Blake said then they all heard accouple of turbine engines an saw more Bull heads. "I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation!" Roman yelled over the Bullhead engines. He than smirk aiming his cane gun at the ground. "Neko move!," Thomas yelled as Roman fire a explosive fire dust round lucky Blake Jump out of the way.

[play: Ash like Snow English cover]

Taking out Azure Rose in his gun mode Thomas ran to Grabbed blocked several white fang sword and fired destroying their blades he then kick them on the side of their heads knocking they to the side seeing another Grunt Thomas shot him on his foot than drop kick the poor chump Thomas then dodging accouple bullet that was aim at his see more grunts with SMGs as well as others Grunts with sword he ran to the closest White Fang member with a Sword while firing accouple of Rubber bullets dialing the dial to light making them into Aura piercing bullets rounds flipping over his target wrapped The grunt's Sword arm and hand pin the guy other arm behind his back and stared to shoot more of the W.F.G's with some SMG rifles. ether out of their hand or a very pain full shoot to the chest or face. Meanwhile using his hostage's sword arm agents his own allies if they get to close.

While Thomas was handling Blake and Sunny where handling Roman with an attack patter of 4 switch 5 switch 3 repeat with a mix of tripping and kick. Seeing where Roman was leading them as Blake kicked Roman away both her and Sunny were underneath a hanging container Azure then through the guy he had as a weaponized meat-shield away and Ran towards where his friends and as soon as Roman aim at the part where the Container was hanging on crane's hook. As it fell Azure grabbed both member of his new team and jump away to the side.

As Roman was going to shoot them again. "Hey," Looking up Azure and his group saw Ruby as Roman. "Oh, hello red! Isn't it past your bed time?" Roman said smugly.

* * *

**With Ruby**

* * *

"Ruby are these guys your friends," Penny said.

"Penny get back," Ruby not paying attention when Roman fired at Ruby hitting her only to see Azure knock the Dust round back at Roman.

"Ruby Rose names Azure Arc Calavera II nice to meet you," Azure said now up on the warehouse rooftops along with Sunny and Blake. The last thing Roman saw a blue portal appeared and swallow them.

"These kids are getting weirder and weirder" he said.

* * *

**With Jaune**

* * *

A few block away Jaune and his group where heading towards the docks when a portal open above them as Blake, Sunny, and Penny land round them Azure landed on top of Jaune carrying Ruby bridal style letting Ruby down Azure was about to close the wormhole when the unthinkable happen he sneezed the causing the Wormhole to explode and someone fell on top of him as the gate way close someone that the two members of RWBY known and the other members describe as an older Ruby.

"My back," Jaune said in painful tone

"My spine," whimper a crushed Azure as he was forced to changed back into a human.

"My god," Both Ruby and Yang look to see their long lost mother Summer Rose.

"Azure,"

"Yeah Jaune," Azure said.

"I loathe you," Jaune said.

"My to bro I love you too," Azure said as the too then pass out.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Fin**

* * *

**A/N: A sneeze through time save Summer Rose. ****Thomas now goes by Azure and is the grandson of Maria Calavera. the his weapon is a mixture of the UQ Holder's Gravity blade mix with RWBY fan animation of the Charcoal Trailer weapon nice.**

**Now I planning on a few thing with this one being a Reaction of RVB. the other Summer will help Ruby and Azure kick but and no she not back from the dead time travel and no she won't go back.**

**as well as a Reading from Masseffect-TxS The Legend of the White Wolf**


End file.
